


Building Trust

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for what ultimately turned out to be "Tumblr’s on Fire so I Have to Post These Before My Birthday Drabbles". Request: "A blissed out Bunny getting some tender aftercare from Tiger."





	Building Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Aftercare-centric, as requested. Long ago I wrote [a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308982) about Bunny trying to help Kotetsu through his fears of being restrained (with sexy results), and I’d wanted to write a sequel where Kotetsu tries to help Barnaby with trust issues (with sexy results), but I never… got to the writing part. …So here’s the aftercare of the fic that never was.

His entire world for that moment was ragged breathing and bliss.  Dark, warm,  full of the scent of them and Kotetsu’s aftershave…  
  
And then his perception expanded to include warm hands on his cheeks, still trembling a bit and not perfectly under control, but the older man just used them to touch for the moment.  To  gain attention.  "You good, Bunny?“

_Good_ wasn’t even the word for it, but any better words had simply  disappeared.  "Yeah.  Yes, good.”  
  
The older man’s warm laughter washed over him, petting blond hair and coming to a stop at the knotted fabric at the back of Barnaby’s head.   “Want me to take the blindfold off now?”  
  
Pleasantly exhausted but still eager, the words were mostly  breath.  "Yes.  Yes, please.“  
  
Kotetsu chuckled.  "Want to see what you did to this old man, hm?”  
  
He did, very much.  But there was  more too, more than he couldn’t have hoped to articulate even long after the orgasm faded.  Eyes still closed, the light of the room peeked through his eyelids as the fabric fell away, tossed aside to the corner of the bed.   Even though Barnaby knew the room was dimly lit, he was still slow to take it all in, eyes opening with a little flutter of lashes as his eyes adjusted to the man laying next to him.  
  
 _That smile_.  Sincere fondness,  satisfaction; love. It had been so… uncomfortable, at first, to see  that directed toward him.  He thought it a cruel joke of some kind, that it  wasn’t possible to be at the other end of something that honest.  (Then Nathan had caught him one day after having watched the rough cut of a Christmas special at the private holiday HERO party, teasing him gently about the stars in his eyes when Wild Tiger burst onto the scene and delivered his classic accidental eloquence, short-lived but poignant as always.)  
  
Still smiling even at his partner’s silence, Kotetsu reached to smooth back blond hair again, enjoying the way he’d mussed that perfection, even if a surprising amount remained mostly in place.  "What can I do for you, Bunny?“  
  
"Let me look at you for a minute.”  Barnaby requested, in no rush to move let alone do anything else.  
  
Another little laugh bubbled up from the older man, moving in a bit closer to draw one hand slowly down the blond’s bare side.  "Remember  when you never wanted to look at me again?“  
  
Still recovering as he was,  Barnaby managed not to miss a beat.  "Which time?”  
  
“Ha.” Kotetsu didn’t  even bother with a roll of his eyes; just a mild little pinch at his partner’s hip, as if that would dissuade him.  He spent another moment gazing, evaluating, seeing Barnaby’s eyes clear into something that was just plain pleasant laziness.  Yeah, that would do. “Water?”  
  
Not that he wanted  either of them to move, but…  "Yes, please.“  
  
"Mm.” It was a soft sound of confirmation before Kotetsu moved in for a kiss, soft and long and savoring, finally sitting up with a little stretch and a not-terribly-mild series of pops from his back.  "And some rice, maybe?“  
  
Reaching up, Barnaby lightly prodded the older man in the side, causing him to squeak.   "Call for delivery.”  At the theatrical pout tossed his way, he added, “I don’t  want you out of bed for that long.  And I’m… going to need a  massage.”  
  
Snorting quietly but keeping any real smugness to himself,  Kotetsu reached for a pair of pajama pants to wear from the bedroom to the kitchen.  "Alright, alright.  You wanna pick the movie or the food tonight?“  
  
Rolling over onto his stomach, the blond might have looked like a model if it weren’t for how much more out of place his hair had become.  "Well I don’t feel like car chases, so I’ll pick the movie.”  
  
“Deal.  Water now, massage while we wait for the food.”  Thinking the matter settled, he headed for the door–  
  
Only to stop when he heard a soft, “Thank you,  Kotetsu.”  
  
Alright, ordering fried rice from outside the house  was a joke that could wait until next time.


End file.
